Let Go
by supernovacaine
Summary: And there was a split second when he was weightless, free falling through the air before his body hit the water and his vision was painted with black. / One-shot. Alternate ending to Lab Rats: On the Edge. Rated T for character death. I do not own Lab Rats.


"LEO, YOU HAVE TO LET GO OR IT'S GONNA TAKE YOU WITH IT!" Chase yelled against the deafening roar of the wind.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"LET GO!"

Leo's teeth were gritted as he shook his head, straining to keep his hold on the car. The realization struck Chase like a bullet. If Leo wouldn't let go, Chase would have to, or they would both plunge into the dark water below.

He let his iron grip on the silver shark fin loosen.

"Leo, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sure you'll make an amazing mission leader."

Leo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Chase, you're not going to..."

"I'm sorry, Leo. You were a really great brother, and I'm going to miss you. Take care of Adam and Bree for me." Chase took a deep breath. "Don't blame yourself for this. I love you." His hand slackened.

"CHASE, NO!" Leo's scream pierced Chase's bionic ears as he let go of the shark fin.

And there was a split second when Chase was weightless, free falling through the air before his body smacked against the water and his vision was painted with black.

***  
"CHASE!" The scream escaped Leo, the sound ripping through the wind, mingling with Adam and Bree's cries.

Leo watched his brother fall, watched him hit the waves and disappear beneath the water.

" _Chase."_ This time it was a hoarse whisper, horror carving its way into his voice.

It was Leo's fault. Chase had sacrificed himself so that Leo wouldn't fall. _It was all his fault._

 _Don't blame yourself for this._

He could still be alive. Maybe...

"Adam!" Leo yelled, running across the bridge to where he stood. "Please...you have to find Chase."

Adam nodded, running towards the bottom of the slope by the Golden Gate Bridge and diving into the water.

There were several long, painful minutes of nothing. Adam didn't reappear. He, of course, could breathe underwater, but Leo didn't want to think about Chase, even though that was all that was plagueing his mind.

"Chase... Chase can't go this long without oxygen," Leo choked.

There were tears running down Bree's cheeks as she whispered, "Please Chase, _please_ ," under her breath.

And Adam's head broke the surface, with Chase in tow _._ "I found him!" Adam shouted, swimming to the shore and then running to them, carrying Chase bridal-style.

He laid him gently on the ground at Mr. Davenport's feet.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport whispered, kneeling by his body. "He's not breathing! I've got to give him CPR!"

Mr Davenport pressed his mouth to Chase's, emptying his own lungs of oxygen to give to Chase while applying pressure to his chest. "There's no pulse! It's not working! Why isn't it working?"

Tear tracks glistened on Mr. Davenport's face. He pressed on Chase's chest again, taking in another lungful of air and emptying it into Chase's mouth. "Chase, get up, please _get up_."

"Donnie. _Donnie!_ It's no use. He- he's gone," Douglas croaked, his face contorted into a look of grief more severe than Leo had ever seen.

Bree was crying convulsively, Adam's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. His jaw was set, his teeth gritted and his eyes harsh as he balled his hands into fists.

"I wasn't fast enough. I could've gotten him out of there, if I had just been _faster,_ " Bree sobbed.

"It's not your fault. This isn't anybody's fault," Mr. Davenport said shakily. "Chase... Chase wouldn't've wanted you to blame yourselves."

Leo broke. "Don't-don't talk about him like that. Don't talk about him like he's... like he's gone! He's still here! He's not gone!" Leo was shaking with grief and fury. "HE'S NOT GONE! CHASE!" he screamed, shaking his lifeless body. "CHASE, GET UP! PLEASE! GET UP!"

Bree was tugging on his arm, pulling him away from his brother.

"NO!" he screeched. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Adam's strong arms were around him now, holding him back and sobbing. "Leo, let go. There's nothing you can do for him now. Let go!"

But Adam's voice had faded to the background and Leo sunk to his knees.

 _Don't blame yourself._

But how could he not? How could he pretend that there was nothing he could've done, when he knew that he could've saved Chase? How did Chase expect him to live on without him? How, when he knew that there was more he could've done? How, when Leo knew that Chase was dead, and it was all his fault?

 **A/N**

 **Okay, wow, I think I cried a little when writing this.**

 **I've had this idea kind of floating around in my head ever since I saw Lab Rats: On the Edge, and since I'm kind of having trouble rewriting Catch Fire I figured I would put it down on paper. Hopefully it wasn't too crappy/cheesy/depressing.**

 **So, erm, what do you think? Pleeeeeaaaaase review; I'd love any feedback you have to offer (good or bad).**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **nova (supernovacaine)**


End file.
